


a kiss so tender

by thebriars



Series: drumfred ficlets [5]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, But With Kissing, Libraries, M/M, Unrequited Love, i have no actual clue what this is, i really really dont, it was late and i was feeling weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebriars/pseuds/thebriars
Summary: do i know what this is? no. but i'm getting back into the swing of things and i just need to post something so heres my weird midnight writing lol--there was a certain way that edward flipped the pages of his book that drove alfred mad. it was the way his finger trailed along the edge and the way his nail caught the corners and the way he touched his fingertips to his tongue and the way his dark eyes flicked over the text. studying was nearly impossible.





	a kiss so tender

**Author's Note:**

> i actually don't know what this classifies as so it's weird on all levels and also makes no sense but i make bad decisions late at night and im just gonna rollllllllll with it dudes
> 
> i am literally watching kidz bop music videos right now i think this is the end of it all

there was a certain way that edward flipped the pages of his book that drove alfred mad. it was the way his finger trailed along the edge and the way his nail caught the corners and the way he touched his fingertips to his tongue and the way his dark eyes flicked over the text. studying was nearly impossible.

alfred sighed and dropped his head onto his arms. edward snorted.

 _studying is too much work_ , he said.

_damn right._

the leathery cover of alfred’s massive shakespeare volume pressed into his skin and he sunk into the scent of old books, eyes fluttering closed as edward looked on, amused.

_comfortable?_

alfred hummed, fingers twitching.

it was hard to love someone, he’d found out. before edward, love was made of summer heat and pretty eyes and witty flirtation, climaxing in rough kisses and bruises trailing along his collarbone. it was a list of names in the back of his journal and the memory of a perfect person- undeniable human connection that existed in his mind as pure. a fling and nothing more. that was love of sorts, but then edward came along with his dark curls and eyes and the tiniest dusting of freckles across his noes and the top of his cheeks and his quietly brilliant political arguments and the way he turned the pages of his books.

but, of course, the instant flirtation never progressed and now alfred was stuck at midnight in the one 24 hour library on campus, midterms fast approaching, eyes drifting away from his notes to gaze at edward, who was chewing his lip and scribbling on colorful post-it notes.

the grandfather clock in the corner chimed half-past and edward shifted in his chair.

_we should probably get out of here soon._

alfred pulled his arms over his head and sunk into the darkness he caused. _too much to do, though._

_you’re sleeping, alfred._

edward had a point, but the lull of the library and the proximity to edward and his page-turning abilities was too much to leave behind so soon.

_true._

after, hesitating on the steps outside, alfred let the brisk night air shock him back to reality, to the cool stone below him and the indigo sky above. edward flipped up his coat collar and adjusted the strap of his messenger bag.

alfred pursed his lips. _edward?_

_yeah?_

god, his eyes were haunting in the darkness. alfred inhaled and surged forward, gloved hands capturing edward’s cheeks and tasting him for a blessed second.

but then it was over and alfred fell back. _shit, shit, sorry, i shouldn’t have-_

but edward didn’t look anything other than surprised, but then his hands were on alfred’s waist and edward’s lips were heaven again.

it was a kiss so tender it almost felt real. alfred felt his breath melt out of him into something resembling a sigh or maybe edward’s name or maybe something otherworldly that meant _i love you_.

there was a moment of quiet, hands on each other’s waists and cheeks and eyes downturned and breaths heavy.

if only things were different and alfred wasn’t in love.

**Author's Note:**

> ehhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHH


End file.
